Ohana Means Family
by messersmontana
Summary: Danny is picking Grace up and while he's waiting for her, he's looking through the pictures of Kona's graduation dinner that the guys had taken her out for.


Ohana means Family

Here is a tag to Ohana, and could be a sequel to Ohana or stand alone. Just a little Danny story, for someone who asked me to write a Danny story. Danny is picking Grace up and while he's waiting for her, he's looking through the pictures of Kono's graduation dinner that the guys had taken her out for.

This is a Hawaii Five-O 2010 story.

I don't own anything or anyone from Hawaii Five-O.

Hawaii Five-O 2010 Hawaii Five-O 2010 Hawaii Five-O 2010 Hawaii Five-O 2010 Hawaii Five-O 2010 Hawaii Five-O

Danny Williams pulled up to his daughter's school and waited for Grace to get out of school. This was his favorite time of day when it was just her and him. She was his everything, the only reason he'd come to Hawaii to work and live. The only reason he'd left New Jersey.

He loved working with Steve, Chin, and Kono. Well, sometimes with Steve, when he wasn't putting his life in jeopardy, and getting him shot at. Kono and Chin were a great addition to the team. Together they could accomplish a lot on this island. They were just what Steve had said the night before...family, or Ohana.

Danny grabbed the envelope of pictures he'd just picked up from the restaurant they'd taken Kono to for her graduation dinner. Steve had asked the manager if he could have their picture taken as they sat around the table together. Kono had missed her graduation and the graduation dinner because she'd been held hostage at the time.

So, Steve suggested that they all take her out for their own celebratory dinner. This was their way of celebrating her graduation from the police academy and them coming together as a team and a family. Danny and Chin had both agreed and the three of them put on their dress uniforms for her.

When Kono had walked out of the ladies room to see them, she's been surprised and happy. Then they each gave her a gift and made her put on her dress blues to go out to dinner. It more than made up for her missing her graduation and the dinner. At least that's what Kono had told them, and Chin said he could tell when his cousin was lying and she wasn't. They'd had a fun time at the restaurant.

He looked at the first few pictures, one was of Chin and Kono, then Steve and Kono, and finally him and Kono. The next few had the four of them sitting around the table smiling at the camera. Then there was a few of them standing by the table and standing at the door. They smiled in all the pictures, looking truly happy to be together.

Danny was going to post the copies on the cork board in their office, but he thought the originals should go to Kono. After all it was her night to shine, and she puts up with a lot from them. At least you couldn't see the cuts and bruises on her face in the pictures. Make up works wonders on bruising.

Danny looked up and saw Grace coming and smiled. He watched her run towards his car and pushed open her door for her. As she got into the car, she saw the pictures on his lap. She picked them up and looked at them. "Hey daddy, who's these people with you?" She asked him as she showed him the pictures.

Well kiddo, I'll tell you as soon as you buckle up." He said as he watched her buckle her seat belt. "That's my new team, my Ohana. They're my new family, and I work with them." He told her as he took the pictures and put them away. He'd have to take her by and meet them soon, that is if her mother let him do it. He pulled out of the parking spot and drove his little Gracie home.

Hawaii Five-O 2010 Hawaii Five-O 2010 Hawaii Five-O 2010 Hawaii Five-O 2010 Hawaii Five-O 2010 Hawaii Five-O

I hope you like it, thanks for reading. Please review.

Okay, I am replacing Kona with Kono because I am getting too many complaints, but according to everything I have found on imdb and tv. Com, it's supposed to be Kona. Her family seems to be the one s who call her Kono, and I still haven't heard the others call her that yet. I could be wrong. But I'm also right calling her Kona, as the websites all say this...Actress Grace Park was cast as rookie detective Kona ("Kono") Kalakaua


End file.
